Francesca Cavigila
She is clever, altruistic and a good friend. She knows that her family has to struggle so she can attend 'Studio 21'. She was born in Italy, like her brother Luca, who runs the family business, the 'Restó Bar'. She's in love with Tomas, but he sees her as just a friend. At the beginning she is jealous of Violetta, but they end up being great friends. Francesca also attends 'Studio 21', where she befriends Camila and Maxi. Francesca is portrayed by Lodovica Comello. Trivia *In an interview, Lodovica Comello said Francesca is 17 years-old. *Francesca is the only Italian girl on Violetta. *It's possible that she wrote the song Ti Credo (an Italian version of "I Love You"). *She gets jealous very easily. *She's allergic to cats. *She's the first Violetta character that has a name starting with "F", the second being Federico. *In Disney Channel Latin America, there's a spin-off of the series named "El V-log de Francesca" (Francesca's V-log), starring Lodovica Comello, who plays Francesca on the series. There's a total of 16 episodes. In most of the episodes, Francesca talks about everything that's happening at Studio 21and at the end, she gives a piece of advice for something that is relevant to the episode. It is possible that this spin-off refers to Teddy's videos diaries (from Good Luck Charlie). *Her last name is Caviglia (Revealed in Season 2, Episode 50). *She came to Buenos Aires when she was young. At first, she didn't like her new life in Argentina. But soon she finds out about the Studio 21, so she starts to love her new life and she doesn't want to move away from Buenos Aires, because all the things she loves are there. *It is mentioned by Camila that the day that she did the audition, before the professors called her to present, she didn't stop crying in the restroom. *She thinks that Leon is a confident person and that Andres is a weird person. *At first, she thought Violetta was a little weird and had "sad eyes". *She has a book of sayings and phrases, that's why she knows a lot of sayings and phrases, but she usually mixes the words up. *She made muffins for Tomas, but the muffins were scorched before Francesca brought them. *Sometimes Herman confuses her with Camila. *In the Spanish version, sometimes Francesca speaks Italian when she gets angry or sad. *Her last name, Caviglia, means 'ankle' in Italian. *She ships Leonetta. *She hates gyms. *The name Francesca means 'free man, from France'. *She once mentioned that she has a grandmother, who lives in Rome. *She was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *Luca is her older brother. *She made muffins for Tomas once, but the muffins were scorched before Francesca brought them. *She was very sad when Tomas rejected her. *Sometimes German confuses her with Camila. *She is Italian. *She has a big passion for music. *Her best friends are Violetta, Camila and Maxi. *She is currently dating Marco. *She wrote the songs "Junto A Ti" and "Código Amistad", and they are both about her best friends. *She's a very good singer. *Her last name was confirmed in Season 2, Episode 50. *She has sung "Nel Mio Mondo" which is the Italian version of "En Mi Mundo". *She also has sung "Ti Credo" which is the Italian version of "Te Creo". *She has sung "Vieni, Canta" which is the Italian version of "Ven y Canta", along with Luca and Federico. *Most people call her "Fran", which is her nickname as well. *She sometimes speaks Italian when she's very sad or very angry. *She has sung the acoustic versions of several songs on her guitar. *She sometimes uses old sayings when she's speaking, but she always gets them mixed up. *She speaks Italian and Spanish fluently. *She is the only Italian girl in Violetta. *She once mentioned that she has a grandmother, who lives in Rome. *She sang the jazz version of Veo Veo. *She was sad when her friends forgot about her birthday. *She's allergic to cats. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters